


Blink

by bgharison



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of pancakes, featuring Steve's eyelashes, random episode tags but no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgharison/pseuds/bgharison
Summary: Danny isn’t sure when, exactly, he became so … aware … of Steve’s eyelashes.





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Blink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574927) by [SankaMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy)



> A little tumblr ficlet. Fluff, fluff, fluff. Enjoy.

Danny isn’t sure when, exactly, he became so … aware … of Steve’s eyelashes. It was a weird thing, right, to notice? Except – you couldn’t help but notice. They were just – there, catching the light, fanning over his cheekbones. Constantly catching drops of liquid, which came in various and sundry forms, given that they were on a hot, humid island.

**

  
“We’re going to get along great.”

  
Drops of rain dripping, catching in his lashes, made them darker and – how, how did he just stand there, heedlessly, smirking at Danny? Didn’t he feel the weight when he blinked, slow and … insolent, okay, there was no other word for it.

**

“I picked you, didn’t I?”

Drops of seawater, likely some diluted blood, by all rights some tears … his fellow SEAL and former friend, dead by his own hand, still in the water, though HPD rushed to secure the body. Beneath his wet lashes, his eyes revealed the betrayal that his light tone attempted to hide.

Danny convinced Steve to leave his shattered house in the hands of the crime lab techs. Later, much, much later, he watched as Steve’s lashes fluttered and drifted – finally – closed, curled dark over his pale cheeks.

He watched over him much longer than was strictly necessary, and he didn’t look too closely for a reason why.

**

“Where’s my father? I want to see my dad.”

Tears. And blood, and sweat and … God knows what else. Grover held a bucket and a piece of wet burlap in his hands. Danny looked into Steve’s eyes, his lashes heavy and dark, framing pupils blown wide with adrenaline and … whatever was in the empty IV bags. Danny shoved his own angry tears back – those would come later, in the sanctuary of his shower – looked into Steve’s fathomless eyes, and told him that he couldn’t see his dad. Not now. Not ever again.

**

Danny’s fingers trace reverently over Steve’s face; the silver, more pronounced now, in his stubble … the faint hint of lines at the corners of his eyes … hover over his lashes, still impossibly long, curling softly, catching the last rays of sun that spill in through the open window and across the tangled sheets.

“What?” Steve murmurs, bemused, trying to catch Danny’s fingers in his mouth.

“Nothing,” Danny says, grinning at him.

Steve smirks and reaches a hand between them. He tucks his head into the crook of Danny’s neck, nuzzling and kissing and –

“So help me, you Neanderthal, don’t you dare – shit – where the kids – fuck – we have to model professionalism –”

He doesn’t remember the rest of what he meant to say, or why, because he can feel Steve’s eyelashes fluttering, brushing so softly against his overheated skin, and that’s what pushes him over the edge, gasping and cursing incoherently.

**  
Grace smiles at him over pancakes on a lazy Saturday morning soon after.

“Well?” she drawls. “You and Steve? Finally?”

“Whadda ya mean, finally?” Danny grumbles, passing her the syrup.

“Dad. Seriously. It took you forever to fall in love.”

“Not true. It happened in the blink of an eye.”


End file.
